mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Giorno Giovana
}} |- ! Birth Name | Haruno Shiobana |- ! Namesake | Gio'rno '''Gio'vana |- ! Debut | Vol. 47, chapter 441, "Gold Experience" (part 1) |- ! Final Appearance | Vol. 63, Chapter 595, "Slept Slaves" (part 5) |- ! Seiyū | Romi Park |- ! Voice actor(s) | None |- | style="font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" | '''Profile |- ! Age | 15 (part 5) |- ! Date of birth | April 16, 1986 |- ! Blood type | AB |- ! Eye color | Blue |- ! Hair color | Black (before part 5), Gold (part 5) |- ! Height | 172 cm |- ! Weight | ?? kg |- ! Stand | Gold Experience |- ! Relatives | *Dio Brando (father) *Jonathan Joestar (biological father) *Dario Brando (grandfather) *Donatello Versus (half-brother) *Rykiel (half-brother) *Ungaro (half-brother) |- ! Hero | a nameless gangster |} is a fictional character from the Japanese manga JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Giorno is the main hero of Part 5. He is the son of the main villain of the series, Dio Brando. Story Born , Giorno is the son of Dio (fathered using Jonathan Joestar's body, which logically that would make him part of the Joestar family) and a Japanese woman. As a young child his mother remarried to an Italian man, and they moved to Italy; hence Haruno Shiobana became Giorno Giovana. Giorno's great ambition in life is to become a mafia boss (a "Gang Star"), and as such he eventually joins the mob squad Passione. Though he is its youngest and newest member, he quickly proves his mettle and eventually becomes the de facto leader of the group. Unlike typical mafia bosses, he wanted to give divested riches to the poor, giving him an agenda similar to Robin Hood. He eventually influences all of Passione except their Boss, who later became their worst enemy. Stand Gold Experience - A golden stand capable of changing inorganic objects into living organisms. In the beginning of Part 5, Giorno frequently produces small life forms (frogs, snakes, flies) and plants which he apparently has control over. If one of these animals is attacked, the attacker will suffer the damage, rather than the animal. Soon after, it was discovered that Gold Experience's ability can be applied to live individuals, causing their thought process to greatly accelerate. This was employed in battles to cause enemies to lose temporal coordination of their bodies (the body cannot catch up with the thought process). Later on, Giorno developed (or discovered) Gold Experience's ability to produce organic components of the body (e.g. transforming bullets stuck in someone's body into the very blood vessels and organs they destroyed) - evidently, these transformations are permanent. Giorno discovers this new ability while fighting after having his throat and foot "cubed" off by Baby Face's ability. Giorno subsequently took up the healer role of the party. Unlike Josuke, Giorno can also heal himself. Gold Experience Requiem - A new Stand that is created by piercing Gold Experience's body with the Stand Arrow. Gold Experience Requiem's ability is to turn anything, including his opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero". Hence, it is near invincible, as all "supposed" actions created by an opponent would have been reset (back to point zero). If the opponent is killed by the Stand's attack, then they will also continuously experience death, as they will die but repeatedly return to point "zero". It is mentioned by Giorno himself that he is unsure of the exact workings and limits of Requiem's powers. Requiem also appears to have a consciousness of its own that is unknown to Giorno. This makes Gold Experience Requiem the most powerful defensive stand in the series as any action to harm Giorno would have the effect removed. Trivia *Giorno's hair used to be black. However, when his stand powers awakened, his hair became gold. *Since Giorno is Dio's son, his battle cry is also "Muda Muda Muda Muda...Muda!". Giorno also pulls off a "WRYYYYYY!" during his fight with Cioccolatta. *Giorno is Italian for "day". Giovana is Italian for John in female uses (but this is a transliteration error: the correct italian name is Giovanna), indicating his relation with Jonathan. http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/John *Giorno has the odd ability to stuff his entire ear into his ear canal. *A common aspect of Giorno is wearing ladybug-themed jewelry, and his Stand also hosts ladybug insignias. As ladybugs symbolically represent good luck, and is considered bad luck to kill one, this can represent Gold Experience's powers of returning damage back to the attacker of its creations. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure characters Category:Fictional mobsters it:Giorno Giovanna ja:ジョルノ・ジョバァーナ